Memories of Darkness(The Night Series) Prologue
Kevin Sanchez once again stood in the room in which his friend was killed. Matthaius Corvin fought Ian and Anna. Matthaius killed Anna, with his hands, His rage looked murderous and he would surely lose to Ian who was a Alpha, while Matthaius was a Beta. Matthaius fought the Alpha, on equal bases and as Ian thought he'd win. Matthaius slit his throat and his eyes glowed a Crimson Red. Kevin woke up quick, his eyes glowed a beautiful blue, as he remembered his frenemy being killed, by someone who became a mentor to him sort of. Kevin got out of his bed and went into his small kitchen. He poured some water into a glass and quickly drank it. He sat in a chair and thought about everything that went on. He reverted from a Alpha to a Beta, a blue-eyed beta. A scratch on his door immediately awakened him to full sense, His eyes glowed and he quickly transformed. He ran and opened his door to find a raccoon. He sighed and turned around when a group of feet shuffled and grabbed onto him, they slammed him to the floor and held him. " Grrrrrr " , Kevin's mom was at work and would'nt be home until 5.00am. He growled loudly and pushed up, They were hunters with out a doubt. He dodged the first' punch and broke his arm. He punched the man in the face 3 times and than was shoved to the ground by the other man. He pulled out a 9mm, and aimed it at Kevin, who jumped up and knocked the gun away. His claws came out and he choked the man. " Why are you here? " , He growled loudly and hit the man's head on the wall. He ran out and saw a gmc. He grabbed the bodies and put them in the trunk. He inserted the keys and drove a block away. He appeared in his bed 2 minutes later. His mom opened his door and looked in. He snored loudly. Russell Wilson ran into the woods and sniffed the air with his pack member, Ramona Marquez. They had spotted another shape-shifter. " Should we give up or continue " , She shrugged and than her eye glowed. Russell turned his head and spotted a hunter taking off with all his speed, he had been the one giving them that stench and the supposed shape-shifter. Russell growled and took out his metal object and launched it at the hunter, it hit his head with a ''Clang!!! ''. " Ramaius will be impressed that we captured a hunter " , His eyes glowed a green and he took after the hunter. Grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder going to the pack's HQ. He opened the door and saw Alexander Waite, drinking once again. " Why don't you do this " , Russell dropped the body and brought out a chair. He wasted no time tying the body up. He left and wondered how Matthaius was doing out in Beacon Hills, perhaps their were very strong Alphas, but less likely.